1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose incorporating a cylindrical, braided, reinforcing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible plastic hose has come into wide usage because of its ruggedness, resistance to deterioration, suitability for a wide variety of fluids, and other desirable properties. These uses range from sanitary applications in the food and drug industry to hydraulic and pneumatic applications, as in braking and other control systems. The latter may involve internal pressure of considerable magnitude, for example 500 psi working pressures and 2,000 psi burst strengths, or more. In order to provide light weight while at the same time providing the necessary strength to resist the circumferential and longitudinal forces exerted on the hose, reinforcement in the form of a surrounding tubular net is utilized.
A typical plastic hose includes an inner tubular core. Nylon is often used for this purpose because of its inertness, chemical properties, strength, and for other reasons. The reinforcing net is placed around the core and the composite structure coated with a plastic having abrasion resistance, coloration, and similar properties.
At present, many types of hoses constructed in accordance with the foregoing technique are prone to kinking and rippling when bent. When the hose is cut, the reinforcing net is subject to fraying and/or unraveling.
These defects are traceable to the lack of adequate adherence of the net and coating to the nylon core of the hose. While adhesion of the net to the core would overcome these defects, the lubricous properties which render nylon so suitable as a hose core material also make it difficult to join the net and coating to the core, as by glue or adhesives.